1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas radiation burner. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for supplying a mixed gas uniformly and accelerating combustion of the gas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a gas radiation burner provided to a gas oven or range is a device for cooking in a manner of heating an object by radiant waves generated from a radiant body that is heated as a mixed gas burns. This mixed gas includes gas and air.
In particular, since a glass is placed over the gas radiation burner, the glass can prevent the flame from being externally exposed. Therefore, a fire can be prevented. In addition, the gas radiation burner facilitates cleaning to enhance its convenience for use.
An example of a gas radiation burner 10 according to a related art is explained in detail with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 as follows. FIG. 1 is a schematic layout of a gas radiation burner according to a related art and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional diagram of the gas radiation burner along a cutting line II-II shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a gas radiation burner according to a related art mainly includes a mixing pipe 2, a burner pot 4, a burner mat 6, a burner housing 8 and a glass 10.
The mixing pipe 2 provides a space into which a gas fuel and air are introduced to be primarily mixed. In this case, the gas fuel is sprayed from a nozzle 1 that configures a gas supply member. In addition, the air is introduced into the mixing pipe 2 by a spray pressure of the gas fuel to be mixed therein.
A lower portion of the burner pot 4 is connected to the mixing pipe 2 to provide a space, into which the mixed gas supplied from the mixing pipe 2 is introduced therein.
The burner mat 6 is mounted on a mounting part 5 provided over the burner pot 2. The burner mat 6 plays a role as a radiant body that generates radiant waves when the mixed gas introduced into the burner pot 4 burns.
The burner housing 8 plays a role as a body of the gas radiation burner. The burner pot 4 is locked to the burner housing 8. An object to be heated is placed on the burner housing 8. In this case, the burner housing 8 is provided with a circular opening 9 through which the radiant energy emitted from the burner mat 6 passes.
The glass 10 is placed on the burner housing 8. The object to be heated is placed onto the glass 10. Besides, an outlet 11 is provided within the burner housing 8. Therefore, an exhaust gas produced from burning the mixed gas is discharged via the outlet 11.
An operation of the above-configured gas radiation burner is explained as follows. First of all, a user puts an object to be heated onto the glass 10 and then activates the gas radiation burner. Subsequently, a gas fuel and air are introduced into the mixing pipe 2 respectively. The introduced gas fuel and air are supplied to the burner pot 5 and mixed together. The mixed gas is then sprayed via the burner mat 6.
Simultaneously, the mixed gas is ignited by a prescribed ignition device (not shown in the drawings) and is then burnt on the burner mat 6. As the mixed gas is burnt, the burner mat 6 is heated to emit radiant energy. Therefore, the object put on the glass 10 is heated by the generated radiant energy. In this case, an exhaust gas generated from the combustion of the mixed gas at about 500° C. or higher is discharged via the outlet 11 provided within the burner housing 8.
However, the related art gas radiation burner has the following problems.
First of all, since the mixing pipe 2 of the conventional gas radiation burner is connected to the lower portion of the burner pot 4, the entire gas radiation burner is thick and would be difficult to make the gas radiation burner structurally compact.
Secondly, in the related art gas radiation burner, since the gas and air are supplied via the mixing pipe 2 provided to one side of the gas radiation burner and are mixed with each other within the burner pot 4, a mixed rate between the gas and air is deflectively and non-uniformly distributed within the burner pot 4. Therefore, incomplete combustion takes place locally, whereby irregular combustion takes place on a surface of the burner mat 6. The irregular surface combustion reduces combustion efficiency, increases the amount of a discharge gas, and lowers heat efficiency of the gas radiation burner.
Thirdly, the burner mat 6 is formed of a ceramic-based material in general. Since a temperature for sustaining durability is low due to properties of the ceramic-based material, the corresponding durability of the burner mat 6 is low.
Fourthly, the burner mat 6 has difficulty in generating a large amount of heat, thereby reducing efficiency. In particular, since it is better to keep a temperature of the ceramic-based burner mat 6 low to extend its life span due to the material properties of the burner mat 6, it is difficult to raise the temperature over a prescribed temperature. Hence, it further limits the amount of heat generated on the burner mat 6.
Fifthly, the ceramic-based burner mat 6 has low thermal conductivity due to the properties of the ceramic-based material. Since it takes longer to accumulate heat, radiant efficiency of the burner mat 6 is low.
Finally, since gas and air are mixed together in the burner pot 4 of the related art gas radiation burner, the burner pot 4 should be provided with a sufficient internal space to well mix the gas and air. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of the burner pot 4. In particular, if a height of the burner pot 4 is lowered, the flow resistance of the gas and air is increased within the burner pot 4. Therefore, the gas and air cannot be well mixed together if a height of the burner pot 4 is lowered.